


Feet

by bbhrupp



Series: Short Monologues From Lovers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Monologue, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp





	Feet

Can somebody

anybody

 _please_ tell me

... _why_ there is a **foot**...

  


...IN MY COFFEE. 

  


  


Am I supposed to use it as a spoon?

Because even a person without medical training would know that is _incredibly_ unhygienic...

  


That idiot.

Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking...

...who am I kidding

  


I _always_ wonder what he's thinking.


End file.
